<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgiveness is divine or whatever by agotdamnclown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614354">forgiveness is divine or whatever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown'>agotdamnclown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Aquabats! Super Show!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i wrote this in one night babey! pog!, might be ooc but frankly i had fun w it so i don't care :-), one (1) swear, ricky is autistic and has adhd and bones is autistic, sibling drama(tm), this isn't totally vital to the story i just think you should know, this takes a few wild turns tone-wise but that's just how it be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though, he thinks, as the bunkroom door smoothly slides open, midnight snacks have never helped any of them sleep - besides maybe Crash once. But he's sore and cranky enough that he can break one of his half-rules. Just this once.</p><p>...Right. He's gonna have to make one of those jail cell tally marks at this rate for promises he can't keep. But he can definitely say he's trying.</p><p>--</p><p>ricky finds himself having a presumanly-deep conversation with eaglebones at one in the morning.</p><p>(takes place directly after eagleclaw! but like. later in the day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EagleBones Falconhawk &amp; Ricky Fitness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgiveness is divine or whatever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ill add more tags later lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky, frankly, felt like garbage. Even hours later. Granted, getting blasted right in the chest with an electric surge was nothing to scoff at.</p><p>Still. It wouldn't be such a problem if it wasn't giving him trouble <em>sleeping. Hours later,</em> no less.</p><p>Everyone else seemed to be fine, though. Jimmy had ambled back to his lab early on, muttering stuff about fried circuits and stiff joints. The Commander had clocked out just as early, with Crash following a few hours later. EagleBones...</p><p>...Huh. Where <em>was </em>EagleBones?</p><p>
  <em>('and why do i even care?' he bitterly thinks. 'he was such a jerk anyways.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but still, he knows it isn't as simple as that. he's probably in a position to give the guy a little more credit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>still.)</em>
</p><p>Ricky hops down from his bunk - a bit sloppily - anyways. If not to find his bandmate, than to grab a snack. And maybe some medicine, too.</p><p>Though, he thinks, as the bunkroom door smoothly slides open, midnight snacks have never helped any of them sleep - besides maybe Crash once. But he's sore and cranky enough that he can break one of his half-rules. Just this once.</p><p>...Right. He's gonna have to make one of those jail cell tally marks at this rate for promises he can't keep. But he can definitely say he's trying.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The meeting room slash kitchen-lounge is, as usual, well-lit with obnoxiously bright fluorescents. For some reason, light switches were never included in the majority of the Battletram. As if their electrical bills didn't matter, or whatever.</p><p>Through the corner of his vision, though, Ricky can spot his previously MIA teammate; sat at the sparkly couch next to their shelf of trinkets, staring at the wall with a hand propping up his chin and furrowed brows.</p><p>Bones looks bummed - that much is clear. For what for, Ricky is too groggy to imagine and slightly too spiteful to care in the moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, that doesn't seem like the right choice.</p><p>Whatever. He's still hungry.</p><p>But, as if he could feel the presence of another person <em>(and not as if the guy could just hear the doors open),</em> EagleBones' gaze snaps towards his "visitor." The two make brief - and very awkward - eye contact, before Ricky breaks it to silently make his way to the fridges. Bones huffs, despondently.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>Tucked in front of their jug of almond milk is the half-eaten baggie of baby carrots he's been trying to finish off. The only instance where he's glad that the rest of his group isn't big on most veggies; it means he doesn't have to worry about thieves.</p><p>Ricky shuts the mini-fridge closed, a carrot already held between his teeth; he probably looks silly, but who cares. But, looking to his right, he sees EagleBones still moping, head now turned to look in a different direction. Biting his lip and fiddling with one of his knee braces.</p><p>And... in a brief moment, the events of the past few days come back to his memory - not that they ever left it - bringing with it the context he's been missing.</p><p>The fight. The dumpster explosion. The <em>other</em> fight. Bones' <em>brother.</em></p><p>Something inside Ricky can't help but suddenly feel terrible about his previous stubbornness on the topic of his teammate <em>(friend? probably not)</em> and attitude.</p><p>It's understandable, definitely - the guy was a huge jerk for a while.</p><p>But people can change. He knows <em>that</em> well.</p><p>With a quiet, tired sigh, he shuffles over and takes a seat within arm's reach of EagleBones. Said person jolts out of whatever thoughts he's in, looking at Ricky with surprise and - <em>embarrassment?</em> Huh.</p><p>Ricky stares at him for a moment, breaking his baby carrot in half to finally eat. He sets the small baggie down on the table in front of him, and leans back with his hands clasped in his lap.</p><p>"So."</p><p>Bones blinks. "...uh," he intelligently responds, breaking eye contact to look at the trinket shelf. Flicking his fingers and biting his lip anxiously, Ricky doesn't think he's ever seen his witty and spunky teammate look so <em>nervous.</em> Before he can break the ice, the other quickly pipes up. "--Hey, look, I know I've already said it a bunch, but I'm sorry about everything's that's happened. Because I-- If I wasn't being such a jerk, I wouldn't have ditched you guys and gotten my a--"</p><p>"Hey, hey, <em>hold on!"</em> Clapping a hand the other man's shoulder firmly, Ricky snaps him out of the rambling mess he was about to go on; he must've thought Ricky was here to interrogate him, or something. "I'm not--" he pauses, pulling his hand back to rest on his own knee. "I'm not, like, <em>totally</em> mad at you anymore, man," he sighs. "Really."</p><p>"...Oh. Sorry."</p><p>"It's cool."</p><p>Silence washes over the two after that, if only for a moment. Bones quickly diverts his attention to another part of the room, going back to fiddling with his braces. Ricky pulls out another carrot, taking a bite. "I mostly just wanted to know what you're doing up at, like," he squints, swallowing his food and noting the severe <em>lack</em> of clocks in the room. "1 AM or something."</p><p>"It's not <em>that</em> late," EagleBones huffs, crossing his arms and leaning on his legs. He purses his lips, squinting slightly. Lost in thought, Ricky suspects. "But, uh... I dunno, really," he shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. I've been, uh, thinking."</p><p>"No kidding," Ricky notes simply.</p><p>"Really! I-I mean, like..." Bones runs a hand through his hair - visible from a missing Anti-Negativity helmet. "I've been thinking about... Y'know. My brother."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p><em>...Awkward</em>.</p><p>"What about him?" he asks, raising a brow. From his vague knowledge, EagleBones' brother was a petty jerk who couldn't let things go. What was there to think about?</p><p>
  <em>(though, he wouldn't know; it isn't like he ever had siblings)</em>
</p><p>"Just... I don't know," Bones huffs, hanging his head a bit. "Like-- This whole time, I had no idea why he just. <em>Vanished,</em> y'know? I was only <em>11,</em> man, what was I supposed to think? That he <em>hated</em> me or something? I don't even <em>like</em> girls!" His gaze snaps up, locking onto Ricky's eyes for, frankly, the first time in the whole conversation. "That's not stupid, is it?" he asks, surprisingly earnestly.</p><p>Ricky blinks, raising a brow again in confusion. "What? No. How were <em>you</em> gonna know he was upset with you if he never even told you anything?" He huffs, taking a bite out of another baby carrot. "That's, like, Communication 101."</p><p>EagleBones blinks, before biting his lip and averting his gaze with a flush. <em>"Yeah,</em> but... I don't know. I just kinda wish I could've left him on a better note. I feel like I messed up by confronting him when I was still acting like a jerk. I didn't take him seriously at all, and that's <em>always</em> made him angry.</p><p>"But by then I just... didn't care, I guess," he limply shrugs, his words beginning to sound more and more regretful. "I was just so <em>pissed</em> with him-- I mean, how do you <em>abandon</em> your bro just 'cause he got a kiss from some random girl, or whatever? That's just... <em>ugh!"</em> Bones throws his arms up, aggravated, before crossing them tightly to his chest.</p><p>Ricky only hums a response, patting the others knee in sympathy. He... frankly doesn't at all feel qualified to be giving advice here; what is he supposed to know about sibling drama? He's an <em>orphan.</em></p><p>...But it still wouldn't feel right to say nothing. Venting can only solve so much of your frustration with something. He sighs quietly, starting to bounce his leg.</p><p>"From what I hear, he <em>was</em> being sorta totally kind of a jerk. I mean," Ricky holds a finger out, beginning to count, "he up and ditched you one day instead of just talking about his feelings, <em>and</em> he came back, what, 10 years later just to try and <em>kill you,"</em> he pauses, looking at his teammate to guage his reaction; EagleBones quietly nods, but bites his lip, looking guilty.</p><p>Ricky leans back, crossing his arms to look a bit more serious. "...But, at the same time, you haven't gotten his point of view yet. Maybe he's got his reasons for doing what he did, even if they were..." he squints, <em>"weird."</em></p><p>Bones stares at him silently, before suddenly breaking into a snickering fit. Ricky raises a brow at him. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing-- <em>hehe</em> -- just... <em>Weird</em> is totally an understatement, dude. I mean, <em>dynamite?</em> On a <em>cuckoo clock?</em> Does he think I'm, like, <em>5?"</em> he looks in the opposite direction, trying to stifle his amusement with a fist.</p><p>Ricky furrows his brows at the sudden shift in emotion, but quickly joins in the laughter when it really hits him. "He's so <em>dramatic,</em> man. I think you get it from him."</p><p>"Shuttup," EagleBones harmlessly shoves his chest, still laughing. "No way. He gets it from <em>me,</em> if anything."</p><p>"You were 10."</p><p>"I was <em>cool."</em></p><p>
  <em>"10."</em>
</p><p>Several moments pass, with the two exchanging half-baked counters and claims, keeping their fit of laughter going. For the moment, it's rather serene.</p><p>The moment passes, of course. They wind down, leaning back against the couch, occasional quiet chuckles making their way out of the two.</p><p>Steeling his expression, Ricky preps himself to start acting serious; no more jokes. With a huff, he sits up straigher.</p><p>"But really, though. If you ask me, your bro just needs someone to talk to. With less of the violence."</p><p>Bones sighs tiredly, but nods. "Yeahh... I just don't really know what to say. Or even where he <em>lives."</em> He looks over towards the other, suddenly. "You think if I yelled his name loud enough in the middle of the desert, he'd come?"</p><p>Ricky shrugs, smirking. "Maybe send him some Christmas cards. There's no way he'd miss that chance."</p><p>"I don't know if he likes Christmas."</p><p>"No way. Who <em>doesn't like</em> Christmas?" </p><p>"Like... Probably more than you think."</p><p>"Bogus," Ricky stands up, stretching his arms above his head, "I mean, statistics--" he suddenly trails off, his attention shifted to the top of EagleBones' head with a stunned expression.</p><p>"...Uh, Ricky?" </p><p>"Dude. Are you," he points at the left side of Bones' head, <em>"balding?"</em></p><p>Silence.</p><p><br/><em>"What?!"</em> EagleBones <em>squawks,</em> hand flying up towards said spot on his head. He feels around rapidly, before running his fingers over a sudden change. "Wh-- <em>no!</em> Claw <em>sliced my head</em> when we fought! I don't even molt 'til Winter!‐‐"</p><p>"You <em>molt?</em> Oh my god, dude--"</p><p>"Shut <em>up."</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>